Sangre Sucia
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: En este mundo gobierna la monarquía... desde que naces estas destinado a ser "etiquetado" en esta sociedad de mierda. Esta es una maldita sociedad estructurada en tres razas; Alfa, Beta y Omega. Depende de tu raza tener un trato en esta sociedad. Nuevo Genero; Omegaverse. By; Akira Fullbuster.
1. Chapter 1

**_Titulo_ ;** Sangre Sucia.

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1:** No Mires Atrás **.**

 **.**

 **Nota:** Los _personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

 _._

Este Fanfic esta inspirado en el mundo **Omegaverse**.

.

 **Pareja:** SasuHina  
 **Contenido:** Hetero, Yaoi y Yuri.

.

Advertencia:  
 **En esta historia se verán violaciones, falta a los derechos humanos, mal vocabulario, discriminación, escenas de sexo fuerte y/o explicito.**

 **...**

 **...**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

Letra normal, narración de mi parte

 _Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje._

(...) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

En este mundo gobierna la monarquía... desde que naces estas destinado a ser _"etiquetado"_ en esta sociedad de mierda.

Esta es una maldita sociedad estructurada en tres razas; _Alfa, Beta y Omega._

Cada raza cuenta con sus características propias de ellas, y cual seas de ella, definirá tu lugar en esta sociedad... En resumidas cuentas, los _Alfas_ es la raza dominante y la primera en esta jerarquía. Ellos son fuertes, grandes y en su mayoría agresivos, con un instinto de posesión absoluto, cabecillas de grandes familias, territoriales, y sus sentidos de olfato, vista y audición están sumamente desarrollados, ellos son los mas grandes en política, fuerzas armadas, grandes ciencias o la política. Lo que significa que son poseedores de grandes estatus y riquezas.

Existen tanto hombres como mujeres _Alfas_ , los cuales siempre estarán por encima de cualquier _Beta_ u _Omega,_ Ya que así es esta monarquía.

Los siguientes en la lista son los _Betas_. Los _B_ _etas_ son los segundos en la pirámide, esta por debajo de los _Alfas_ , los de raza _Beta_ son humanos comunes y corrientes, no tiene grandes habilidades desarrolladas como los _Alfas,_ se desempeñan en trabajos normales como oficinistas, ejecutivos, transportistas, maestros, etc. Ellos aun pueden conservar un poco de sus derechos, son criados para obedecer absolutamente a los _Alfas._

Por ultimo, los desechos de la sociedad son conocidos como los _Omega_ , los mas bajo en la pirámide... ellos son considerados desperdicios, seres humanos sin derechos, valor... solamente basura. Puros objetos o juguetes que existen para mantener un orden en esta maldita jerarquía de razas.

Los _Omegas_ son tienden a ser seres pequeños y delgados, son sexualmente sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Ya sea de un _Alfa_ o un _Beta_ , pero mayormente de los _Alfas_. La particularidad de esta raza es procrear, los _Omegas_ pueden dar a luz ya sean machos o hembras, por lo tanto son tratado como animales de procreación por los _Alfas_... al ser esto la única razón de su existencia ellos son tratados de la peor manera existente... ellos son simplemente _ganado._

...

La familia Hyuga, una de las mas grandes, antiguas y ricas familias del mundo, todos los lideres orgullosos de mantener un largo y fino linaje de _Alfas_ primogénitos, ahora se encontraban por recibir a la doceava generación de los cabecillas, con mucho orgullo se esperaba que é _l_ primogénito después de una larga espera llegara al mundo y mostrara a todos con su magnifica esencia de Alfa.

El horror fue enorme en todos los que presenciaron el nacimiento del niño. No les importara que el barón que esperaban fuera una niña, lo peor de todo es que ella era un _Omega_. El sucio olor inundo sus fosas nasales, era algo que no podía negarse, ella tenia el sucio olor de una _Omega_.

— ¡Es tu maldita culpa! — escupió con odio el cabecilla del Clan hacia la mujer _Omega_ que dio a luz. — Es tu maldita culpa que _eso_ sea un _sucio Omega_ como tú — arrastro con asco sus palabras de solo pensar que _eso_ era de su sangre y pensar que en algún momento se sintió orgulloso de ser padre. De solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago.

— H-Hiashi-Sama... — lo llamo la moribunda mujer, su cuerpo no era lo suficiente fuerte para a ver soportado un alumbramiento, al ser un _Omega_ su cuerpo no estaba calificado para soportar mucho. — P-Por favor... Déjela vivir... — suplico entre lagrimas aferrándose al pequeño bulto de carne que tenia aferrado entre sus delicados brazos. — P-Por favor... S-Se lo suplico — sin embargo recibió una mirada de asco y repulsión de solo pensar que _eso_ tenia que sobrevivir cargando con la sangre de un honorable Hyuga.

— Tomen a esa _basura_ y quitala fuera de mi vista — ordeno, el patriarca del Clan Hyuga a un sirviente, este para catar la orden del _Alfa_ arranco a la pobre criatura de los débiles brazos de la mujer _Omega._ En la habitación se escuchaban los horribles gritos del infante al ser arrancada de los brazos de su madre, la cual lloraba y gritaba por que le regresaran su cría.

— ¡Hiashi-sama! — grito desesperadamente el nombre de su dueño. — No... Por favor, ¡NO! — dio su ultimo grito al ver como se llevaban a su cría fuera de la habitación, lloro con todas las fuerzas que tenia pero poco a poco se sentía cada vez mas débil, ya que el medico a orden del patriarca le inyectaron un fuerte tranquilizante en su organismo comenzando a perder la conciencia, lo único que sus grisáceos orbes alcanzaron a ver era gran puerta cerrarse al ver salir al desgraciado que le quito a su pequeña.

...

Después de arrancar a la pequeña de su madre, sentía tanto asco de solo oler el sucio aroma de un _Omega_ , no podía imaginarse la gran deshonra que eso traería al Clan Hyuga. Un sucio y repulsivo _Omega_ como líder del clan... ¡Que ridículo! Eso era impensable, todavía podía recordar las inútiles suplicas de la moribunda mujer, tenia que admitir que matar a la cría era algo que tenia que hacerse de inmediato, pero la mujer _Omega_ todavía podía dar a luz una vez más y salvar a ese fracaso de ser humano podría serle de utilidad... Tal vez esa pequeña _Omega_ podría servir en un futuro como sirviente, pero solamente la dejaría viví antes de que entrara en su etapa de celo.

Era impensable dejarla vivir hasta esa etapa, ya que si comenzaba su etapa de celo el repulsivo aroma de las feromonas llenaría las fosas nasales de los _Alfas_ que se encontraban en el Clan, y si llegaban a preñarla y marcarla. ¡No! Inaudito.

— Declara la muerte del primogénito — hablo uno de los ancianos que se encontraban en la sala de reunión. — ¡No podemos permitir que esto se filtre y traer vergüenza a la familia! — exigió otro mientras golpeaba la mesa redonda en la que estaban todos reunidos.

— Lo se, pero aun puede servirnos por unos cuantos años... Cuando entre en su etapa de celo, nos encargaremos de ella — declaro tranquilo él castaño, tratando de convencer a los ancianos sobre su plan. — Su existencia como miembro del Clan Hyuga sera ocultada, sera solo un sucio _Omega_ más... — hablo confiado consiguiendo la aprobación de los ancianos.

Tal como los ancianos y el patriarca anunciaron, el doceavo primogénito del poderoso Clan Hyuga, nació muerto.

...

Doce años pasaron desde que el doceavo primogénito nació _"muerto"_. Nadie sabia de la verdad sobre lo sucedido ese día, ese pequeño ser que fue arrancado de los frágiles brazos de su madre fue encerrado en el más lejano y profundo sótano. Sin lograr ver la luz del día en esos largos doce años, alimentado de sobras que se le entregaban solo una vez al día o algunos animales o insectos que se metían en su territorio, tomando agua de las gotas de humedad que recolectaba, las cuales se filtraban por el techo y el subsuelo.

Se encontraba en encerrada un lugar frió y húmedo, cubierta solamente con ligeros trapos que apenas si alcanzaban a cubrirle su pequeño cuerpo, su cabello largo y azabache descuidado que le llegaba debajo de su cintura por no cortárselo en años, piel blanca y transparente manchada de suciedad, como la sucia sangre _Omega_ que corría por sus venas.

A pesar del mal trato que recibía ella era feliz, una vez al año le permitían recibía la visita de su madre, la mimaba y platicaba con ella, le enseñaba a hablar, sumar y varias materias más. De regalo siempre recibía un libro el cual siempre leía una y otra vez durante un año hasta recibir uno nuevo de ella. Pero esa pequeña pizca de felicidad no duro más. El momento que tanto suplicaba día tras día, llego. Una semana antes de su doceavo cumpleaños su _celo_ llego.

Se sentía diferente de lo normal, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sentía un calor abominable en su pecho y entre pierna, no quería sentirse así, era una sensación tan extraña para ella, su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de sudor y comenzó a sentir como algo le escurría de su parte privada, se recargo en una de las frías y frescas paredes del lugar cruzando sus piernas para calmar la sensación, más el mismo movimiento que hacia comenzaba a gustarle poco a poco soltando pequeños gemidos al hacerlo.

Sin saberlo el aire a su alrededor comenzó a llenarse de sus feromonas, las feromonas que un _Omega_ soltaba cada vez que entraba en su etapa de celo. Mordió con fervor su labio inferior tratando de controlar sus impulsos, su madre le había hablado de esto, tenia que controlarse o sus feromonas se escaparían del lugar y la matarían como se había acordado desde su nacimiento.

...

Los dos guardias que se encontraban custodiando la entrada del sótano donde se encontraba la pequeña _Omega_ eran unos _Alfas_ de escuadrón de élite del del Clan, sus instintos como seres superiores estaban más desarrollado, su olfato logro captar la fuerte esencia de las feromonas de la pequeña _Omega_ en celo.

— ¿Hueles eso? — pregunto uno de ellos, mirando a su compañero castaño a los ojos. — ¿Deberíamos ir a ver si se encuentra bien? — ofreció con picardía a su compañero, lo cual en su voz ya se notaba cierta excitación por el dulce olor de las feromonas. Dejaron sus puestos y bajaron por las rocosas escaleras llegando a la gran entrada la cual era una enorme puerta de madera antigua, desde la distancia en la que se encontraban de la puerta se podía respirar la fuerte esencia de las feromonas de la _Omega_.

Quitaron el enorme pedazo de metal que impedía la entrada al sótano, cuando la luz del sol ilumino un poco el lugar pudieron encontrar a la pequeña _Omega_ aferrándose a si misma tratando de controlar los impulsos que sentía, el abundante calor que sentía llenar todo su pequeño cuerpo, sus blanquecinos ojos nublados por el _deseo_ los observo mientras su nariz aspiraba la esencia de ambos _Alfa_.

Ella los _Deseaba._ Su instinto se lo decía, ella deseaba ser _poseída_ por esos _Alfas_ , deseaba ser sostenida, tocada. Su entrepierna se encontraba tan húmeda que no sabia si era por la excitación o por la gran cantidad de sudor que su cuerpo estaba liberando. Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella, él pelirrojo llevo una de sus manos hasta su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla recibiendo un dulce sonido proveniente de los rojos e hinchados labios de la pequeña.

Ambos hombres se miraron con complicidad, al fin y al cabo ellos serian unas _buenas_ personas y ayudarían a la chica a calmar sus desesperadas ansias de placer. Le ordenaron a la pelinegra que se quitara los sucios trapos que tenia puestos y ella acato la orden rápidamente quedando totalmente desnuda, donde las miradas de los _Alfas_ apreciaban su pequeño cuerpo bien desarrollado. La pálida piel de porcelana por falta de los rayos solares, sus bien crecidos pechos para su edad con esos rosados botones que rápidamente se encargaron de pellizcar para que se despertaran escuchando los gemidos de dolor y placer de la _Omega_.

Desabrocharon sus pantalones y los bajaron junto con su ropa interior para dejar sus miembros al descubierto, él primero en ordenar fue él pelirrojo, él cual le ordeno que le lamiera el miembro con sumo cuidado o la golpearían si es que lo mordía, la de orbes blanquecinos sentía tanta repulsión por si misma y por esos hombres que se estaban aprovechando de ella, pero por más que tratara de resistirse su instinto no se lo permitía, ella deseaba lamer el miembro de ese _Alfa_.

Por primera vez en su corta vida maldijo ser un _Omega_. Maldecía una y otra vez ser de una raza _débil_ y complaciente, maldecía estar en celo y no poder hacer nada, en ese momento y por fin entendió por que su _padre_ la desprecio desde su nacimiento, porque ella era una bazofia de ser humano. Sus blancas orbes se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales salían una tras otra.

— _"Por favor... que alguien me salve"_ — suplico en sus pensamientos mientras era penetrada una y otra vez por esos sucios _Alfas_. Ha pesar de recibir un gran placer por ello lo sentía tan desagradable, asqueroso. Ella no deseaba eso, pero su sangre _Omega_ sí. Su mente suplicaba y gritaba una y otra vez que se detuvieran pero su voz suplicaba por más.

...

Las horas de tormento que pasaron donde la tomaron las veces que quisieron hasta cansarse de ella y dejar su cuerpo completamente sucio y magullado, fueron tan largas y tormentosas, cuando ellos se fueron le dijeron con un tono de superioridad. — " _Agradece que no te dejamos preñada y te marcamos, estúpida mocosa"_ — de solo recordar las palabras de esos desgraciados, sentía tanto odio y repulsión. En parte ellos tenían razón, ellos pudieron dejarla preñada y haberla marcado como suya... de solo pensarlo comenzaba a temblar de impotencia.

Sentía su pequeño y frágil cuerpo tan pesado y adolorido, su cadera no le permitía lograr ponerse de pie, por lo que se arrastro hasta llegar al lugar en el que se bañaba. Limpio su cuerpo lo más que pudo pero aun así se sentía sucia, tan sucia como su sangre _Omega_. — M-Maldición... — pronuncio con gran odio esa palabra, porque sabia que apenas era el primer día... Porque el celo de un _Omega_ duraba una semana, una maldita semana.

Durante esos días su fe iba desapareciendo día con día, hasta que se canso de creer que alguien la salvaría, que escucharían sus gritos internos, que el maldito tormento se detendría. Ya no quería sentir nada más, porque ella se sentía como un trozo de carne, con el cual podían hacer lo que quisieran, con le paso de los días perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido tomada y cuantos hombres habían utilizado su cuerpo. Solo quería que todo terminara... Que su vida terminara.

El ultimo día de su etapa de celo se sentía como muerta en vida, como una rota muñeca de porcelana que que había caído al suelo para romperse en más de mil pedazos. Porque ella estaba rota, su _alma_ estaba rota. Su opalina mirada que antes estaba llena de brillo y llena de vida ahora se encontraba opaca y vacía. Escucho la puerta abrirse pensando que nuevamente ellos regresarían pero lo que sus ojos vieron fueron la figura de su madre horrorizada al verla en tal estado. Si pensó que ya no sentía algo, se equivoco, ya que al ver a su madre sintió como su pecho se desgarraba al verla tan afectada por su apariencia desnuda, sucia, golpeada y sin vida en sus ojos.

— M-Mi bebé... — hablo con voz quebrada la mujer mientras se acercaba a abrazar el cuerpo de su hija. — Mi pobre pequeña... — lloro mientras sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de la menor entre sus brazos. — Lo... Lo siento... — se disculpaba una y otra vez con ella, porque las palabras que el patriarca del Clan le dijo cuando dio a luz a su pequeña eran verdad, por su culpa ella sea un _Omega_. — Lo siento tanto... Hinata —

Sentir a su madre temblar y verla llorar era algo que nunca en su vida quería volver a ver, escuchar las disculpas una tras otra por lo sucedido le hizo llorar nuevamente, porque ella creía que sus lagrimas se habían acabado, pero nuevamente esas gotas de agua salada salían de sus blanquecinos ojos. Se aferro como pudo al cuerpo de su madre, porque necesitaba un abraza, porque era como si su suplica fuera escuchada, porque con ese abrazo su madre la salvo de la desesperación.

— E-Estoy b-bien — no, no lo estaba, pero quería convencerse a ella misma y a su amada madre, porque no quería verla sufrir, porque ella a sufrido más que ella. — N-No te preocupes... — subió su temblorosa mano hasta la mejilla de su progenitora para limpiar una de las tantas lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos grisáceos.

— Tienes... ¡Tienes que escapar de aquí! — hablo con desesperación su progenitora, ya que sí su pequeña había estado en su primer celo, eso significaría que la promesa que le hizo Hiashi se cumpliría, la mandarían a exterminar. De solo pensarlo su corazón se oprimió con fuerza sintiendo como si un hoyo negro se encontrara en dicho lugar. No podía permitir eso, no quería que su pequeña sufriera más daño.

Aunque su madre se lo dijera, ambas sabían que era imposible escapar de Clan Hyuga, pero si ella quería seguir viviendo tenia que hacerlo. Su vida dentro de ese sótano se volvió un infierno en tan solo una semana, sentía que sus ganas de vivir estaban extintas, pero siempre tuvo una enorme pregunta que se hacia cada día, mes y año que pasaba... — " _¿Qué hay fuera de esas cuatro paredes?"_ — no lo sabía, tal vez era un mundo mucho mejor en el que se encontraba o tal vez era un mundo peor lo que le esperaba.

Pero lo que ella necesitaba era escapar de esas cuatro paredes, porque cada tres meses tendría que soportar el mismo infierno que había soportado. De solo pensarlo se horrorizaba de gran manera, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos solamente los recuerdos de esos tipos abusando sexualmente de su cuerpo aparecían una y otra vez como un disco en cámara lenta y ella sin poder hacer nada, sentir la impotencia cada vez que trataba conciliar el sueño era desesperante. Era apenas una niña de doce años, una niña a la cual le arrebataron su inocencia de la peor manera.

— N-No hay manera... — susurro con tristeza la pequeña _Omega_. Su progenitora la miro con sorprendida por unos momentos, pero luego volvió a la realidad, pues ella también sabía que era imposible, pero tenían que lograrlo. Deposito un beso en la coronilla de su pequeña y la abrazo fuertemente pegándola a ella sin hacerle daño. Le acaricio los largos cabellos azabaches con suavidad y cariño, pues era su pequeña muñequita.

Limpio el frágil y magullado cuerpo de su cría mientras lloraba de impotencia y coraje, pues se preguntaban como habían sido capaces de hacerle eso a una pequeña niña... A _su_ niña. En la bolsa que traía consigo misma busco la ropa que le había traído por su doceavo cumpleaños, la vistió y arreglo como lo hacia año tras año. — Hinata... — la llamo. — Pase lo que pase... tienes que correr — la pequeña la miro con atención, pues no sabia a lo que se refería. — No mires atrás — su madre tomo una hoja de papel y escribió algo en ella, le dio una pequeña bolsita con varias cosas desconocidas para ella, lo siguiente fue ver a su madre pararse, tomar un tubo de metal que estaba tirado en el suelo y salir dejando la puerta abierta.

Ver la figura de su madre desaparecer ante la fuerte luz del sol la dejo estupefacta, lo siguiente en escuchar fueron golpes de carne romperse y el grito de su madre dándole la señal.

— **¡Corre!** —

Instantáneamente se paro y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo de esa oscura habitación, la intensa luz del sol la deslumbro, pues sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a tanta intensidad. Nuevamente escucho la voz de su madre gritándole que corriera y ella lo hacia, tenia que hacerlo. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo acompañado de algunos tropezones, pues sus pies expuestos al suelo se resbalaban. Se dirigió al bosque, pues su madre le había dicho que corriera en esa dirección. Cuando se adentro un poco en el bosque escucho el sonido de una armas dispararse retumbar, entonces se detuvo en seco... Las enormes ganas de voltear hacia atrás la carcomían por dentro, pero recordó nuevamente las palabras de su madre. — _No mires atrás_ — y ella misma se repetía esa palabras a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lagrimas.

— N-No mires atrás —

...

...

...

Continuara

...

...

Hola **Takis** ~

~ Hora de resolver dudas ~

 **¿Que es el Omegaverse?**

 **Omegaverse** , un **nuevo genero** con BL, mpreg he instinto animal.

No se si ya lo conocen, dado que es relativamente nuevo, nació básicamente de los fandoms que incluyen hombres lobo como teen wolf entre otros, aunque actualmente se puede encontrar en cualquier fandom, haya lobos o no, y es básicamente lo siguiente.

El **omegaverse** nos sitúa en un universo donde igualmente hay hombres y mujeres, solo que ademas estos están divididos en 3 géneros mas, Alfas, Betas y Omegas, por lo que en total vendrían siendo 6 géneros en total de humanos.

 **¿Que se pueden encontrar en el Omegaverse?**

Jerarquías, licantropia, Estro en humanos _(estar en celo)_ , Mpreg _(embarazo en hombres)_ , _(penes con bultos)_ , Comportamiento animalistico _(en el momento del celo)_ , Sentidos agudizados _(olfato, vista, etc.),_ Futanari _(mujeres con penes)_ , Conexiones irrompibles entre pareja, Embarazo forzado, Embarazo múltiple, etc.

 **¿Que es la etapa del Celo?**

Es la etapa en la que un _Omega_ entra cada tres meses, esa etapa dura alrededor de una semana, en esa semana se liberan feromonas para atraer un macho _Alfa_ , para que lo preñe. Durante esa etapa el _Omega_ sentirá grandes deseos por acoplarse y tener sexo.

...

...

Eso es todo ~

 **Si tienen alguna duda déjenla en un comentario y en el próximo capitulo las responderé~**

Como había dicho, este es un genero que no se ha utilizado en el SasuHina, por ahora estoy experimentando con el genero Heterosexual, Después les traer un One-Shot de genero Yaoi también dentro del universo Omegaverse, ya que tengo varios planes para este genero.

...

...

Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía y errores ;u;

 **By;** **A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titulo_ ;** Sangre Sucia.

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2:** No puedes escapar **.**

 **.**

 **Nota:** Los _personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

 _._

Este Fanfic esta inspirado en el mundo **Omegaverse**.

.

 **Pareja:** SasuHina  
 **Contenido:** Hetero, Yaoi y Yuri.

.

Advertencia:  
 **En esta historia se verán violaciones, falta a los derechos humanos, mal vocabulario, discriminación, escenas de sexo fuerte y/o explicito.**

 **...**

 **...**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

Letra normal, narración de mi parte

 _Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje._

(...) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

...

Todavía podía recordar el vivido momento en el que corrió lo mas rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitieron, su respiración acelerada provocando que su corazón latiera tan rápido pensando que en cualquier momento le explotaría y moriría. La adrenalina la lleno completamente porque aunque tuviera sus pies cortados y ensangrentados cubiertos de tierra no le importaba para nada, aunque tropezara varias veces hasta hacerse un gran daño no le importo, simplemente hizo lo que su madre le ordeno... Correr sin mirar atrás.

Eso hizo por un largo tiempo hasta que todas sus energías se acabaron completamente, se recargo en un enorme árbol ya que aun no lograba salir del amplio bosque. Se recargo en el, y tan lento como pudo se deslizo hasta llegar al piso, su garganta se encontraba extremadamente seca, ya que al correr su respiración era tan rápida que no lograba hacerlo completamente por las fosas nasales, cerro los parpados que le pesaban enormemente y se dedico a escuchar la naturaleza, el sonido del viento moviendo suavemente las hojas de los arboles creando una armoniosa melodía natural.

Agudizo mas su sentido del oído como _Omega_ que era y logro localizar el sonido de agua correr, un río para ser exactos. Una ligera sonrisa logro dibujarse en sus pálidos labios, pues se sentían un poco tranquila, los libros que su madre le llevaba trataban sobre supervivencia, algunos románticos, otros de varias materias diferentes. Su pequeña sonrisa no duro demasiado, pues con pensar en su madre, su amada madre su corazón se oprimió. Se llevo su mano derecha hasta su corazón y se dio un duro golpe en el pecho para después apresar fuertemente un pedazo de tela de su vestimenta.

Tenia que sobrevivir... Tenia que hacerlo por ella y por su madre. Con las pocas fuerzas que recupero al descansar se paro poco a poco con dificultad agarrándose de la seca madrera del enorme troncos, ellos eran su sustento para seguir avanzando hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando llego después de una larga caminata una pequeña lagrima se escapo de sus grisáceos ojos, pues en ese momento era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su corta vida, una en la cual vivió encerrada en cuatro paredes y oscuridad.

Ahora era libre, y admirar tan magnifica escena era para conmemorarla en su memoria. Un recuerdo que nunca iba a olvidar. Camino hasta la orilla y pudo apreciar la hermosa y cristalina agua donde se podían apreciar los pequeños renacuajos nadar libremente, su reflejo sucio se mostraba en ese espejo natural, pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia. Se sentó en el borde dispuesta a meter sus pies, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por la helada temperatura del agua, pero aun así era una sensación satisfactoria, necesitada de más contacto con el magnifico liquido, y rápidamente retiro su vestimenta y se zambullo completamente en el.

La sensación para ella era indescriptible, como un nuevo mundo, porque para ella todo a partir de ahora seria nuevo. Cuando tranquilizo sus ansias hizo un pequeño cuenco con sus manos y cogió liquido entre ellas para llevarlo a los labios y beberlo una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente llena. Lavo su cuerpo delicadamente, pues las heridas en su cuerpo aun eran recientes, el recuerdo de ese escalofriante momento la aterrorizo, no quería pasar por eso nuevamente y no se lo deseaba a nadie de su raza.

Se vistió nuevamente, pues no podía mantener la guardia baja aun, sabia que la estaban buscando para traerla de vuelta y de solo pensarlo era aterrador. Rezo por que su madre estuviera bien, las ganas de regresar por ella eran enormes, pero el esfuerzo que hizo su madre no valdría para nada. Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, tenia mucha hambre. Busco por los alrededores y encontró unas bayas, hongos y raíces comestibles que identifico. Relleno su boca de ellos hasta satisfacerse y tomo unos cuantos para su viaje, pues no podía estar en ese lugar por más tiempo.

Siguió su camino sin rumbo, solamente caminando río abajo, tal vez encontraría un pueblo. Cuando el cielo comenzó a cambiar sus tonos cálidos a obscuros anunciando la fría noche sabia que ya no podía continuar más, busco un lugar en que dormir en la hermosa intemperie admirando los miles y millones de estrellas que iluminaban la noche acompañadas de la hermosa y luminosa luna. Se recargo en un tronco de árbol, admiro el amplio cielo y comió unas cuantas bayas y raíces antes abrazarse mutuamente y caer en el mundo de los sueños esperando no tener alguna pesadilla.

...

Los primeros rayos del sol le dieron por completo en todo su rostro, era una luz tan cegadora para sus ojos que estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Bostezo estirando sus brazos y piernas, era tiempo de seguir. Cuando se paro para sacudir sus prendas sus agudos oídos escucharon ramas secas romperse, eran pisadas... El miedo la lleno, no sabia que hacer, lograron localizarla y no quería ni pensar en que volvería nuevamente a esa fría oscuridad. Su mirada se poso en el lugar donde provenía dicho sonido y dos personas se encontraban del otro lado del rió.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, en cualquier falso movimiento que esos seres se atrevieran a hacer ella correría tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitiera. Olfateo ligeramente para descubrir la raza proveniente de esos seres, pero ni el olor de un _Alfa_ ni _Omega_ provenía de sus cuerpo, eran una pareja de Betas. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera descuidarse, tal vez era una trampa y unos malolientes _Alfas_ estuvieran detrás de todo solo para capturarla. Porque la naturaleza de los _Beta_ era neutra, pero con obediencia absoluta hacia esos despreciables y ruines _seres_.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? — pregunto con nerviosismo, cautela y un poco de hostilidad para encubrir su miedo, porque ella ya no volvería a confiar en un ser humano tan fácilmente, porque ahora todos son sus enemigos. La pareja de _Betas_ la miro con un poco incomodes y sorpresa. Eran un hombre y una mujer, analizaron rápidamente a la pequeña y sonrieron, pues cercas de ahí se encontraba una ciudad y los _Omegas_ sin marcar eran muy codiciados. Con la sonrisa que dieron ese par sus sentidos dieron la alerta de peligro, poco a poco movió sus pies retrocediendo y ellos se dieron cuenta.

— No te muevas, maldita mocosa — advirtió la mujer, pues noto como poco a poco ella se movía para alejarse, maldijo los sentidos desarrollados de los _Alfas_ y _Omegas_. Le dio una rápida mirada cómplice a su compañero, pues ambos pensaron la misma cosa al ver esa pequeña _Omega_. Porque si lograban capturarla podrían hacer mucho dinero con ella. A simple vista se podría admirar la exquisitez de la pequeña _Omega_ , tenia una larga melena azabache y unos grandes y grisáceos ojos, tan hermosos y exóticos, y para su edad se podría apreciar muy bien su cuerpo bien desarrollado.

Con solo escuchar el tono de voz de la mujer su piel se erizo, ellos no tenían buenas intenciones con ella, lo sabia, nadie seria bueno con un simple _Omega_ , porque ellos son el desecho de la humanidad, simplemente objetos con los cuales se podrían jugar y tratar como quisieran, ellos no tenían derecho alguno y lo mejor que un _Omega_ podría lograr en su vida seria dejarse marcar por un _Alfa_. Una idea repulsiva para ella en esos momentos, porque lo que más odiaba en este mundo son esos malditos seres superiores. Dejo que la pareja de desconocidos se distrajera un momento y rápidamente corrió dentro del bosque escuchando los gritos y maldiciones de ese par.

Esta vez no logro escapar, fue capturada nuevamente, sus pies no la ayudaron en su escape y fue capturada. Un solo descuido y su pequeña libertad termino, todo por un pequeño tropiezo, el hombre la alcanzo rápidamente, pateo fuertemente su estomago y costillas provocando un inmenso dolor en las partes dañas con anterioridad provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre con saliva, la tomo de sus azabaches cabellos jalándolos tan fuerte que sentía como algunos de ellos eran arrancados. Un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios, el sabor a hierro en su boca era enorme por el puñetazo que recibió en su mejilla izquierda. Recibió unos cuantos golpes mas antes de que su mundo oscureciera nuevamente.

...

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y los últimos recuerdos del bosque azotaron fuertemente en ella, las imágenes pasaban una tras otra hasta terminar donde todo había acabado, quiso abrir sus ojos pero estos se encontraban cubiertos, sus manos y pies amarrados y el dolor en su cuerpo fue acompañado de un enorme dolor de cabeza que sentía como si le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Tenia miedo, su cuerpo temblaba levemente y su respiración se agito un poco, no sabia cuales eran las intenciones de esa gente y lo que le pasaría ahora en adelante.

El miedo era lo que mas sucumbía en ella porque no sabia lo que le pasaría de ahora en adelante. Trato de adivinar con sus sentidos mas desarrollados para saber donde se encontraba, con sus dedos detrás de su espalda pudieron sentir el húmedo piso en el que estaba tirada, era una mezcla de cemento y tierra mojada, olfateo con dolor ya que su nariz también fue golpeada con anterioridad en el bosque al momento de capturarla y encontró varios olores, unos de ellos eran como a carbón, tierra y polvo acumulado no por naturaleza, si no por el tiempo. La humedad de la madera que se encontraba allí también era capas de definiría y ahora que se solamente en escuchar se concentraba solamente en su oído para escuchar algo que logro captar con facilidad, eran unos pasos que se acercaban a su localización, tranquilizo su agitada respiración y fingió estar inconsciente nuevamente. Después de lograr lo cometido una puerta se escucho rechinar y de acuerdo a la cantidad de pisadas que escuchaba era una persona.

Su corazón latió rápidamente, cuando sintió a esa persona cercas de su ser casi sentía que se le salia el corazón por la boca. Sintió las manos de esa persona tocando su cabello, rostro y cuerpo. Era una sensación tan desagradable para ella ser tocada, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de no vomitar en ese preciso momento, pero aun así la sensación de desagrado no disminuía para nada. A pesar que los toque de esa persona era "gentiles" no quería que la tocara por lo cual fingió despertar para ver si podía entablar una conversación con esa persona.

— ¿Q-Quien eres? — fue la primera pregunta que formulo la pequeña, pues de dos cosas estaba segura, las cuales eran; que era un hombre y su raza era _Beta_ ya que era lo único que pudo percibir. No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de esa persona, por lo que deicidio formular otra pregunta. — ¿Que quieren de mi? — pregunto ahora con un poco mas de valor, ya que no podía verse frágil y débil contra ellos. Nuevamente no recibió ninguna respuesta, las ganas de llorar eran inmensas, sus ojos le picaban por las pequeñas gotas saladas que querían salir de esas hermosas orbes grisáceas.

— No quiero hacerte daño — hablo la tranquila voz masculina mientras le retiraba la venda de los ojos con sumo cuidado para no lastimar mas las heridas de su rostro. La _Omega_ parpadeo un poco tratando de localizar a esa persona en la oscuridad del lugar. El dueño de esa tranquilizante voz era un castaño de no mas de veinte años, alto de piel bronceada y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro. — Mi nombre es Arion, pequeña. — se presento amablemente mientras su azulada mirada chocaba con la grisácea de ella. — ¿Cual es tu nombre? — le pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente esperando alguna reacción o respuesta de parte de ella.

— H-Hinata — respondió apenada mientras apartaba su mirada hacia el suelo, sus mejillas se colorearon levemente por la intensa mirada del castaño y su trato tan especial hacia ella. Porque nadie en su vida había sido tan amable con ella sin ninguna razón o interés de por medio, la única que lo había sido fue solamente su madre. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, pues era cierto, nadie era amable con una persona sin ninguna razón. — ¿Que es lo que quieres? — le pregunto con un poco de duda en su voz, algo en ella le decía que no era nada bueno.

Él le dio una dulce sonrisa mientras la mirada tendida a su merced. La tomo de sus adoloridos cabellos levantándola levemente del suelo admirando su expresión de dolor. — Lo que quiera no es asunto tuyo, pequeña — dijo con su anterior sonrisa provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra. — Solo se buena niña y nadie te hará _daño_. — enfatizó la ultima palabra cuando la tomo de sus dolorosos cabellos azabaches.

Trago fuertemente saliva, había salio de un infierno para entrar a otro. Siguió al castaño con la mirada hasta verlo salir del lugar donde la mantenían cautiva. Su grisácea mirada observó todo lo posible de ese lugar el cual era un sótano lleno de cosas que percibió cuando tenia sus ojos vendados. Cerro lentamente sus ojos hasta solo ver oscuridad, la única cosa que conocía más que nada en toda su vida, su mejor _amiga_ podría decir, ahora solo le quedaba rezar para que nada malo le pasara y huir antes de que su _celo_ nuevamente comenzara.

...

Después de su captura había pasado un mes, un largo y lento mes. Sus heridas habían sanado completamente, ya que su raza podría acelerar un poco más rápido de lo normal sus células y también gracias a los cuidados médicos del castaño y como él le había dicho que si era niña buena nada malo le pasaría y eso fue cierto hasta cierto punto, ya que cuando el castaño no se encontraba la mujer _Beta_ se encargaba de ella. Al provocar a la pelirroja le era muy fácil a la pelinegra sacarle información, fue así que se dio cuenta del porque la capturaron y la mantenían en ese lugar sin hacerle algo por el momento, y de solo recordar el motivo su estómago se revolvía hasta tal punto de querer vomitar sus intestinos.

La pareja querían venderla a un prostíbulo donde anteriormente habían vendido a más _Omegas_ como esclavos o maquinas de placer y también en alguna subasta donde algunos ricos e importantes _Alfas_ asistirían para comprarlos. Se negó rotundamente a esas sucias e inmundas opciones, lo que más quería hacer era escaparse de ese destino que le esperaba dentro de poco, pero el enorme grillete amarrado en su tobillo izquierdo era una de las tantas cosas que se lo impedían. Se sentía como una estúpida muñeca vacía en un mostrador donde en cualquier momento alguien la compraría. — D-Debo salir de aquí pronto... y-yo se que puedo — se dijo a si misma como palabras de apoyo mientras con una piedra golpeaba a la cadena oxidada y gastada una y otra vez.

Sus días se dedicaban a eso, a golpear continuamente el oxidado grillete con su cadena para romperlo. Su trabajo se había atrasado ya que solo podía hacerlo cuando no estaba la pareja en la casa, por que habían comenzado a sospechar sobre el ruido que hacia al golpear. El tiempo pasaba y los dos meses se cumplieron, su cuenta regresiva había comenzado. Tenía que apresurarse antes de que su _celo_ comenzara nuevamente. La desesperación quería apoderarse de ella porque en ese mes que llevaba golpeando el grillete no veía casi ningún progreso.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se recargaba en la fría pared de piedra, cerro sus grisáceos ojos tratando de pensar en una solución, ya que solamente quedaban una semana para que su celo comenzara, tenia que huir lo mas rápido de ese lugar, pero siempre se preguntaba a que lugar iría, porque ella no tenia a nadie en este mundo ademas de su madre y del asqueroso clan Hyuga. Las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos cerrándolos fuertemente para no permitir que estas lograran salir, sorbió fuertemente su nariz y soltó un pesado y doloroso suspiro, porque en el pensaba que sus pocas esperanzas de escapar se iban para nunca regresar y resignarse nuevamente a su destino.

Pero algo en ella no lograba rendirse por completo, aun quería seguir luchan por mas inútil que sonara, porque no quería ser una maldita cobarde que se rendía cada vez que la vida desidia ponerle un obstáculo, tomo esa piedra con la que tanto luchaba día con día para romper esa cadena que la ataban, golpeo con fervor una y otra vez ese oxidado grillete tan fuerte que ella misma comenzaba a hacerse daño, pero eso no le importo, siguió y siguió hasta que por mi esa cadena que la ataba desistió y la libero. Las heridas en sus manos y pie eran insignificantes ahora que obtuvo su libertar.

— Así que la pequeña gatita demostró sus verdaderos colores — la piel de la pequeña pelinegra se erizo por completo y su sangre se heló provocando que permaneciera inmóvil en su lugar, sus pequeñas manos y pero no decir que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pues la voz del castaño tenia el mismo tono de voz frió y amenazador como la primera vez que hablo con ella, sus sentidos le gritaban una y otra vez que era peligro y que huyera, pero no podía. — ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta, pequeña puta? — pregunto con esa voz tranquila pero cortante y peligrosa, porque se encontraba furioso y mucho mas al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. — ¡Responde! — grito mientras la tomo de sus azabaches cabellos con agresividad.

El dolor en su cabello llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo no quería sucumbirse ante las amenazas del castaño, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar ni un misero y sonoro quejido de dolor, lo cual provoco en aumento la furia del castaño. — Supongo que tendré que sacarte la respuesta por las malas. — pronuncio con un poco de diversión en su voz para después darle un puñetazo en el rostro a la pequeña provocando un gran hematoma en dicho lugar al ser su piel pálida y delicada. Se mordió tan fuerte su labio que con el golpe se lo rompió probando el sabor a hierro en toda su boca, pero no solo fue ese golpe, ese solo fue el primero.

Evito provocar un mayor daño en el rostro, pero aun así se divirtió golpeando el resto del pequeño cuerpo de la _Omega._ Ahora se encontraba completamente inmóvil en el suelo sujetándose su estomago y protegiendo uno que otro pedazo de su cuerpo inútilmente, la mayor parte de los golpes los recibió en su espalda y estomago debería de maldecir a dios por aun mantenerla con vida para seguir sufriendo ese infinito dolor, porque entre esos golpes que recibía uno tras otro deseaba que uno de ellos la matara por completo de esa mierdosa forma de vida que tenia. — Realmente golpearte me ha excitado demasiado. — confeso mientras que en su pantalón se podía ver el abultado miembro que despertaba y palpitaba. Se acaricio de arriba a abajo su miembro aun sobre la ropa mientras relamió la comisura de sus labios mientras veía a la pequeña tirada en el suelo adolorida.

Aun consiente por el dolor sus ojos se cerraron, el castaño estaba enfermo, se estaba masturbando mientras la veía tan frágil y mal herida. — Sabes... Dicen que a los omegas les duele hacerlo cuando no están en _celo_ — el terror y el asco la inundo, su respiración se agito y trato de moverse para escapar de ahí aunque se estuviera arrastrando, el recuerdo de hace tres meses regreso a su memoria, mentiría si dijera que no tenia miedo, porque realmente lo tenia, no quería volver a tener ese tipo de contacto con un _Alfa_ y ni pensar con un _Beta,_ con el cual ni la mínima atracción le daba. — ¿Deberíamos comprobarlo? — la excitación en su voz era asquerosamente notoria, la pequeña _Omega_ comenzó a sollozar al sentir las inmundas manos del mayor en sus piernas.

— P-Por favor... para — suplico en un hilo de voz, pero aun así el mayor no se detuvo, le arranco las pequeñas braguitas que tenia y sus suplicas incrementaron al verlo sacar su miembro completamente erecto de su pantalón, sus suplicas fueron completamente inútiles ya que él siguió ignorándolas y de un solo golpe entro en ella. El dolor era desgarrador, podía sentir como si la partieran en dos y las salvajes envestidas del _Beta_ solamente la lastimaban. — P-Para... Para. — repetía una y otra vez como una mantra pensando que en cualquier momento el se detendría, pero no fue así.

Después de terminar dentro de ella, saco su miembro cubierto por una mezcla de semen y sangre vaginal. — Al parecer si era cierto. — soltó con burla antes de acomodar su ropa y dejar a la pequeña pelinegra tirada en el frió suelo aun en su pequeño estado de shock, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del sótano y salir por ella le dijo par de palabras. — No puedes escapar. — fueron sus ultimas palabras después de cerrar bruscamente la puerta y asegurarla dejando en una profunda oscuridad a la oji-luna, a la cual estaba completamente acostumbrada. Porque desde que nació la oscuridad fue y sera su única amiga.

...

...

 _ **Continuara**_

...

...

Hola **Takis** ~

Me di cuenta de que soy una maldita con Hinata x'D

.

 _~ Hora de resolver dudas ~_

 **¿Que pasa si un Omega tiene relaciones sexuales fuera de su etapa de celo?**

Si los _Omegas_ tienen relaciones sexuales fuera de su etapa de celo, para ellos es extremadamente doloroso y para nada satisfactorio, ya que cuando están en dicha etapa de celo ellos pueden lubricarse a si mismos para recibir satisfactoriamente a su pareja sin necesidad de "prepararse", a demás de que sienten gran placer en ese tiempo.

 **¿Hay parejas Alfa-Beta, Beta-Omega?**

La respuesta es: Sí.  
Si pueden haber pareja, pero eso es muy poco común, ya que los _Alfas_ se sienten mas atraídos por los _Omegas_ por su "olor, esencia o aroma". Aparte de que hay parejas _Alfa-Omega_ las cuales están predestinadas a ser pareja. (suena muy romántico) Ya que normalmente los _Alfas_ se sienten mas atraídos por los _Omegas_ , y las "feromonas" que tienen los _Omegas_ son inútiles en los _Betas_ al no tener sus sentidos muy desarrollados como los _Alfa's_.

 **¿Las parejas Alfa-Beta, Beta-Omega pueden tener hijos?**

Si, pero es MUY difícil que puedan procrear, pero cuando logran hacerlo el embarazo corre muchos riesgos y peligros.

...

...

Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía y errores ;u;

 **By;** **A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titulo_** **;** Sangre Sucia.

 **Capitulo 3:** La vida de un Omega y un Alfa.

 **Nota:** Los _personajes no me pertenecen si no a_ _Kishimoto_ _, todos los_ _personajes_ _de Naruto son de él._

Este **fanfic** esta inspirado en el mundo **Omegaverse** .

.  
 **Pareja:** SasuHina  
 **Contenido** : Hetero, Yaoi y Yuri.  
.

Advertencia  
 **En esta historia se ven las violaciones, falta de los derechos humanos, mal vocabulario, discriminación, escenas de sexo fuerte y explicito.**

 **...**

\- Diálogos -  
« _Pensamientos_ »  
 _Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje._  
(...) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

 _ **...**_

 **...**

Sabía a la perfección que el mundo la odiaba. Desde el momento en el que nació todo estaba destinado a hacerla sufrir. Su progenitor le separó de su madre en el momento en el que nació y la mantuvo en una frío y oscuro cuarto durante toda su corta vida. Fue violada por un par de hombres al sufrir su primer _celo_ por siete días. Aún que esa no fue la única vez que su cuerpo fue profanado.

Después de que aquel castaño terminara de abusara de ella esperó a que su _celo_ terminara nuevamente y la vendió a un burdel que pago una gran suma de dinero por ella. Claro, era una _Omega_ hermosa y joven, con un gran futuro de ramera por delante.

Y gracias a todo ese infortunio que le ha sucedido en sus pocos años de vida, todo le daba asco a la pequeña Hyūga. El lugar, los olores, las personas... Todo.

Registró ese sitio cómo la dueña de dicho lugar la inspeccinó de pies a cabeza. Recondando como aquellas manos asquerosas tocaban su rostro, y sus largas y corrientes uñas carmesí se encajaban en sus blanquecinas mejillas. El olor del perfume barato que usaba era náuseabundo para su olfato y en ese momento solo deseaba era que esa "inspección" terminara de una vez por todas, porque ser tocada por esa persona, le asqueaba y aterrorizaba.

Cuándo todo terminó, se sintió tan relajada. El estar rodeada de personas desconocidas a las cuales se les podía percibir sus malas intenciones hacía su persona era repugnante. Tenía un enorme y creciente odio en su interior.

Ella sólo quería que su mala racha terminara. Se recostó en uno de los pisos hechos de tatami de su pequeña habitación, la cuál le fue asignada después de ser " _aceptarla_ " en aquel burdel.

Aún se sorprendía de que algunas lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas. Sentía que ya no tendría más de ellas y en un ágil y brusco movimiento se deshizo de ellas, porque ya no quería ser débil, ya no quería desperdiciar más de sus lágrimas, ya no quería sufrí. Trataría de ser lo suficiente fuerte para sobrevivir. Junto ambas manos y rezo por un poco de indulgencia hacía su persona a cualquier Dios o Demonio.

...

Los días en ese lugar eran aterradores y nauseabundos. Todos los días y todas las noches se podían escuchar los gritos y gemidos de los _Omegas_. Era un pequeño infierno al que se enfrentaba y no de los muchos que le faltaban por sufrir. Se sentía tan maldita, con tan mala suerte.

Sus piernas, brazos y cabezas le dolían demasiado, hasta el punto de creer que perdería sus cuatro extremidades. El espartano entrenamiento que le imponían era desgarrador y por cada simple equivocación que cometía, recibía un buen golpe. Aún así, por más que odiara ere lugar tenía que dar todo de sí misma para sobrevivir. Por el momento esa era su meta. Sobrevivir y escapar de ese lugar, correr lo más rápido que pudiera como su progenitora le dijo.

Sin embargo, por el momento tenía que posponer aquello. Para poder tener un poco de libertad tenía que ser una buena Meretriz. E intentar convivir con alguna persona de raza _Beta_ u _Alfa_ , le provocaba nauseas, odio y terror, era el porqué de los golpes en todo su cuerpo. No era capaz de mantener sus emociones y expresiones estables y según la mujer que cuidaba de ella, eran castigos de su _adiestramiento_.

La Matrona del lugar era completamente estricta con ella, solo con ella. Al ser un _Alfa_ , la miraba por debajo del hombro, como muchos de su misma raza lo hacían con la de ella. Haciéndolos menos, creyéndose superiores.

...

En la familia Uchiha, el primogénito y el menor nacieron siendo _Alfa's_ como su padre. Para mantener un buen estatus Itachi, el primogénito fue casado con una _Alfa_ , y a espaldas de su esposa tenia varias amantes _Omegas_ para que alguna engendrara a su hijo por ordenes del patriarca. Y ahora que Sasuke, el hijo menor había alcanzado la madurez, tenia que experimentar su etapa de celo con alguna _Omega_.

Él por no ser el hijo mayor, estaba autorizado a unirse a cualquiera clase; _Alfa_ _,_ _Beta_ u _Omega_. Al fin y al cabo, su padre no tenia muchas esperanzas de él, las tenía enfocadas en su hermano mayor.

A Sasuke no le importa con quien fuese a unirse en matrimonio. Sólo con lograr tener un hijo _Alfa_ , era suficiente. E Itachi aún no lograba engendrar a un niño _Alfa_ , solo a dos _Betas_ y un _Omega_. Por lo que existía la posibilidad de que su padre le reconociera al darle el nieto que tanto deseaba.

Fue entonces que ordeno a uno de sus fieles sirvientes que fuese a comprar algunas mujeres _Omega_ tal y cómo lo había hecho Itachi. Él tenía confiaba plenamente en que podría engendrar un hijo _Alfa_ y se lo demostraría a su padre y hermano. Su madre no estaba de acuerdo para que cometiera lo mismo que su medio hermano. Su madre era una _Beta_ y dio a luz a él. Por ello le dijo que no debería de jugar con eso.

Porque los _Alfa's_ y los _Omega's_ tenían un vinculo irrompible cuando lograban unirse, además de que existían los que estaban destinados a estar juntos y unidos. Ella lo sabía muy bien, porque Fugaku estaba unido a una _Omega_ , la cuál es la madre de Itachi. Y aunque ella sea la esposa en titulo, Fugaku nunca la amaría tanto cómo lo hace con aquella mujer _Omega_.

Sasuke no creía para nada en esas cosas. Púes no creía en el amor ni en ese estúpido vinculo que existía entre los _Alfa_ y _Omega_ _._ Él solo necesitaba a alguien para engendrar a su hijo. Una incubadora, púes para eso servían los _Omega's_.

Y no solo él mantenía aquel pensamiento, si no, todos los _Alfa's_ y _Beta's_. Ellos sabían que ese era su único propósito para existir, además de proporcionar placer. Púes eran seres pequeños, débiles y seductores. Tal vez cómo mascotas para ellos. Y ante su propio pensamiento, no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

Mañana iban a traer a las _Beta's_ y _Omega's_ que había mandado a comprar y esperaba que su sirviente hiciera una muy buena elección al traerlas.

...

...

 _Continuará_  
...

...

Hola ㈃0  
.

 _~ Hora de_ _resolv_ _er_ _aclaraciones ~_

 **1- Hasta la fecha no se ha sacado ningún "Anime" relacionado con este genero.**  
Solamente se pueden ENCONTRAR **Mangas /** **Doujinshis** **/** **Fanfic** Sobre este genero, les recomiendo los doujinshis / Fanfic de **SnK** (?) De Ahí FUE Donde me intereso Este género.

 **Si una omega se cruza con diferentes Alfas ¿Que es lo que pasa?**  
Si recuerdan los gatos o perros que se cruzan con cualquiera, los perritos venden diferentes, por lo tanto la cría como un pequeño de cada Alfa o embarazo múltiple.

 **¿Los Alfa entran en celo?**  
Sí, una vez cada seis meses.

 **¿Cuáles son los subgéneros en el Omegaverse?**

En la humanidad ya existen los géneros primarios: Hombre y mujer. Los Géneros secundarios son: Alfa, Beta y Omega. Entonces eso hace que en el mundo Omegaverse existan seis géneros. 3 de mujer: Alfa, Beta y Omega. 3 de hombre: Alfa, Beta y Omega.

...

Mil años para actualizar está cosa aquí en Fanfiction. Hoy lo vi y dije "¿Por qué no?" y por ello actualicé. Corto, pero algo es algo.

.

Publicado el: 17/05/17 en Wattpad.

 **—By:** Akira D. Water Trafalgar. / Akira Fullbuster


End file.
